Love Game
by MissUzumakiHinata
Summary: Naru is a new student who meets Sasuke the biggest playboy at Konoha High who seems to have his eyes on her, will she be able to resist the game of love that Sasuke is the master of? or will she fall to him like all other girls? FemNaruxSasu Highschool AU
1. New Kid in School

**Love Game**

**Ok everyone I have seen that my Fem Naruto and Sasuke story's seem to do well however I have been a way for a long time for my Naruto story's, I will get back to them but for now I hope you settle with a new Fem Naruto story which is also a high school AU so please enjoy.**

New kid in school

Girl's hung all over the beautiful male as he sauntered through the halls. His sheer arrogance and cockiness was evident in every step he took, in every glance and smile he made to any female he saw. Stealing the hearts of women everywhere was just what Sasuke Uchiha did, he lived off the praise of others, the looks of adoration and even the glares of jealousy in the eyes of the less superior males.

For Sasuke Uchiha this was an everyday event. The girls would cling to his clothes and make up lies just to get a moment of his time and attention. And from all the praise showering upon him, his ego would continue to grow.

However no-one knew how empty inside Sasuke felt, they didn't know that each time they would throw themselves at him that he would become less likely to fall in love with them. Heck Sasuke didn't even know if he could ever experience love anymore, due to that all girls were easy prey to him.

"Man, don't you ever get fed up of all the attention?" mumbled a random male student to his friend as they walked straight past Sasuke. The one who spoke just glared at him with jealousy before continuing down the hall.

"_I hate the attention, but I also find enjoyment in toying with the fangirls," _Sasuke thought to himself as he continued to strut down the large corridor of Konoha High, shooting a few 'flirtatious' smiles at a group of female freshmen.

A chorus of excited screams emanated from the group as they began chatting away all enthusiastically.

"Did you see that?" said one of them a little too loudly, catching Sasuke's attention as he walked past, he slowed down slightly to eavesdrop.

"I know, I can't believe it!"

"I know everyone is going to be so jealous," said another girl excitedly

"_I only smiled and their already falling head over heels for me. There is no girl in this school that can resist my charms," _he felt satisfied from his thoughts, bringing a truer smile to his face.

"I know, after that gorgeous smile he winked seductively then he mouthed out the words 'I love you'! I can't believe it!" screamed another girl; he began to walk off at that point.

"_Well that didn't happen but whatever. Even if I denied it, I doubt anyone would believe me, I just don't want people to think my preference is freshmen," _sighed the 17 year old junior as he reached his classroom.

Upon entrance to the room he became the centre of attention, as usual, and with a trademark smirk most of the girls were swooning."If you're done with your little show Uchiha, I recommend you go to your seat," Iruka Umino asked in a slightly irritated tone,"You're lucky you got here on time," the slightly shocked look on Sasuke's face brought rare moments of glee to most of the male members of the class.

Sasuke, deciding to obey Iruka, shrugged before placing his hands in the pockets of his trousers. As he did another 'flirtatious' smile to the girls he sauntered over to his seat. The seat was situated on the third of the four rows, and it was right next to the window, allowing him to doze off and stare directly at the giant tree situated outside the building._"_

_I'm so bored" _he thought.

"Ok, so I have an announcement to make to the class," Iruka said in a softer tone than he had just spoken in. In response, the levels of attention dropped significantly, to the extent that Shikamaru fell asleep on his desk, Ino and Sakura diverted their attention to Sasuke, Chouji had started eating again, Sasuke stared out the window, Sai sat there with his fake smile creeping his teacher out and the rest of the class seemed to be concentrating on Iruka.

"_Why do I even bother?" _Iruka thought to himself as he shuffled his feet slightly hoping to catch the class's attention.

"Ahem, as I was trying to say, today we are welcoming a new student to class." At this surprising statement, everyone's attention diverted to Iruka.

* * *

"Ah crap I'm late on my first day!" screamed the blonde haired girl as she sprinted through Konoha High's long corridor."I knew I shouldn't have stopped for ramen," the girl spoke out loud as she continued to run, catching the attention of students in other classrooms who spotted her through the windows on the doors of their rooms.

"WOAH, look at that blonde chick!" exclaimed a young male who spotted the blonde beauty run past his class. A few of his friends ran to the window to notice the figure disappearing down the hallway.

"Nice ass," one of the males commented. This was followed by a cry of cheers from the small group.

"Who was that anyway?"

"How should I know? I wish I did know though, I would so do that," another male said, causing some female listeners to blush and others to be confused.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Didn't you see, there was this hot blonde running past the class" replied a boy with spiked brown hair.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not good enough!" an orange haired girl suddenly screamed.

The boys looked between each other before asking,"What's her problem?"

"Everyone please return to your seats!" demanded a teacher with black sunglasses.

* * *

Everyone was looking at Iruka, expecting him to introduce the so called new student to the class. Instead they just saw him standing there in embarrassment, which was obvious from the slight blush on his face."Um, where's the new student?" Hinata asked shyly from the back of the class. If Iruka hadn't been so used to Hinata's quietness, he would never have heard it.

"Well she should be here but she seems to be late," Iruka replied, furthering his embarrassment "Anything else?"

"What does she look like?" Kiba asked before Hinata got the chance to continue.

"Well I haven't met her before, so I can't tell but apparently she has Principle Jiraiya's seal of approval," he said in a joking tone.

"That doesn't mean much, nearly every woman he sees has his seal of approval," mumbled Shino in a serious tone which took a lot of humour away from his comment.

Iruka just sighed to himself and walked over to his desk to sit down.

* * *

The girl continued to sprint down the hall, her long blonde hair waving side to side as she reached the door of a classroom and she opened it expectedly only to find the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"I think I have the wrong room," she commented.

"She's beautiful!" a young black haired male with a bowl cut stuttered whilst blushing. Seemingly in response to this, she turned on her heel and ran out the room slamming the door shut.

"And once again you fail. How low can you fall Lee?" Neji commented causing the class to laugh at the bowl haired teenagers' plight. Lee just looked at the floor with a deep blush, balling his hands into fists.

_"Damn you Neji!" _

_

* * *

_

"_Damn wrong class again! There's only one more to pick now, finally!" _the girl thought to herself as she dived to the door, throwing it open.

* * *

The door flung open rapidly, causing the class's attention to drift to the figure standing in the door.

"Ah this must be the right class," she said excitedly "I was told the teacher had a large scar across his face, so I guess that must be you," she finished with a wide smile on her face.

The entire class sat astonished by the girls dazzling looks and attitude. The male students gaped at her shining white smile, her perfect faintly tanned legs, her long blonde hair and deep blue eyes and most of all her above average bust. There was not a single guy who didn't get indecent thoughts as they stared at her.

"_So I get another disrespectful student. Geez, why me?" _thought Iruka whilst clearing his throat. "Everybody this is Naru Namikaze. She is the new student that from today on, we shall be having in our class," before turning to look directly at the girl."Would you mind introducing yourself to the class?" he asked in a calm tone which took all his self-control, due to the scar comment.

The girl just nodded in response and walked over to Iruka and turned to face the class,"Hi, I'm Naru Namikaze, I'm 16 years old, I love sports and my favourite food is ramen. I have too much energy sometimes and don't know when to shut up for my own good and... Well that's all really," she told the class.

The whole class already got the thought stuck in their heads that she was the stereotypical airheaded blonde. However, despite this, it didn't do much to divert the lustful gazes from the males of the class. "So has anyone got any questions?" she asked cheerfully, noticing the gazes from the males of the class.

"You got a boyfriend?" shouted Kiba, who was still drooling at the girl.

The girl shook her head and instantly sighs of relief chorused through the entire male body of the class.

Iruka, sensing where this was going, cleared his throat and kindly asked Naru to go to her seat. As she walked down to her seat she noticed there was one boy in the class who wasn't staring at her with absolute lust. He was perhaps the most handsome member of the class with his well styled black hair and equally dark eyes and she felt her heart thump slightly but she dismissed it as she walked straight past him and sat behind him in her designated seat.

Sasuke just sat there in his seat thinking about the newest member of the class._"Another airheaded girl. I suppose that's obvious," _Sasuke thought as he concentrated deeply on his hands.  
_"She is merely more prey for me," _he thought confidently with a small smirk growing on his face, _"by the end of today I'll have her around my little finger." _

* * *

Class moved on rather quickly for Naru who spent her time looking out the window. Doing work that required mental concentration had never been her strong point. By nature she wasn't a stupid person, she was just very energetic and impulsive,which gave everyone the illusion of her being an idiot. Once class was dismissed, she quickly pulled back from her seat and stood, getting ready to leave, packing her pencils and rubber into her bag.

"Hey," she heard a voice, causing her took look up from her bag, where she met two dark eyes that caused her mind to go blank for a short moment."I'm Sasuke Uchiha" he told her whilst shooting one of his trademark 'flirtatious' smirks at her.

Naru just stared at the boy, sensing the arrogance around him and for some reason it just irritated her."Oh I'm Naru nice to meet you," she replied, trying to walk past him but he quickly moved to block her way."Um, could you move please?" she asked whilst biting her lower lip slightly as anger started to rise within her. She didn't know why, but something didn't feel right.

He leaned down meeting her eye to eye, faces just inches apart, and once again he shot her one of his signature smiles."I was just wondering if you needed someone to show you around the school?" he said in a fake considerate voice.

"No, I'm fine," she replied, trying to keep some composure whilst looking at his handsome face. She knew what his aim was and she was determined not to lose.

"Shame," he replied in fake disappointment."I was looking forward to spending some time with you" he replied still smiling.

"Well too bad for you then," she replied, staring back angrily; neither of the two noticed a small crowd forming around them.

"You don't know what you're missing," he whispered seductively to her.

"I'm sure whatever I'm missing is something I wouldn't particularly want from you" she replied angrily, a few of the males who overheard laughed slightly at the fact that Sasuke probably just got rejected.

His smile was quickly replaced by an angry; cold look.

"What's your problem?" he shot back angrily at her.

"_Personality change much?" _she thought as she stared coldly back into his eyes."The problem is that the smile that others would mistake as flirtatious is really laced in pure arrogance. You are trying to claim me Sasuke Uchiha, and I regret to inform you..." she walked to the side and walked down the row directly next to the one he was blocking "...that you have failed," she replied in a slight whisper and she continued to walk towards the door.

"I'd never fall for a man like you Sasuke!" she shouted as she walked off. Just as she reached the door, a small smirk began to form on her lips at the thought of having thwarted Sasuke's crack as she slammed the door behind her resounded through the classroom, and the stunned Sasuke flinched slightly.

All the girls looked sympathetically at the boy who stood motionless between the rows. Clenching his fists, Sasuke began glaring sharply at the floor in frustration over his very first rejection.

"_Just you wait Naru. You think you're different but just like them all, eventually you too will fall to me." _

* * *

**Ok that was the end of the chapter, sorry it was a little boring but it's the build-up, I will have a lot of different pairings in this story so please be patient, my grammar sucks I know and I apologise also when it comes to the classroom design, imagine it as a classroom you've been in since I doubt the school has the same lay-out as the ninja academy.**

**This will be updated when ether I have spare time.**

**Everyone please imagine Naru's hair how it's like in the anime and FAN-art I just couldn't describe it without it sounding bad.**

**Also I need a rival for Sasuke's attention towards Naru someone who will be his rival in love, now here's where you guys the readers come in, if you wish for your own OC to be one of the main characters in this fiction please send me details on the character through a Review then I will come back to you for further details on the character if your character is in for a shot at being the main rival, it must be male and the winner will be announced around chapter 3.**

**Sorry for my absence from Naruto fanfiction writing. **

**Oh and a very very big THANK YOU to the person who Beta'd this chapter as you can tell my punctation was much better in this chapter than most if you've read my other stories so big thanks goes out to Jack the Reaper**

**Thank you for reading and Please Review.**


	2. Waking the Demon?

**Hey Guys and Gals it's me MissUzumakiHinata and this is chapter two of Love Game, I would like to thank each and every one of you who has taken their time to read my Fiction. It is steadily becoming one of my most popular fictions (statistically) due to the amount of reviews on my first chapter has surpassed all my other stories BAR one. **

**So yeah that's all, I really appreciate the readers since you have all inspired me to start writing again and I hope I can write a story that you will all enjoy. **

Waking the Demon? 

Sasuke sat distraught in the schoolyard, nestled underneath a giant oak tree, his eyes completely shaded by his dark hair._ "EVERY girl should fall for me; there are no exceptions in the rule, so how…. How did that blonde resist my charms? She should have been like all the others, she should have felt honoured to be in my presence!" _his thoughts screamed angrily as he devoured the rest of his lunch.

His rage was seeping out of him as he glared at his own feet._ "It won't be long until everyone hears of my rejection and just like flies they'll swarm around me, as if I was some dead meat to feed upon. The girls will try to worm their way into my life and the boys will mock me with satisfied eyes," _he thought, gritting his teeth angrily and balling his fists.

"**WHYYYY?!" **he roared angrily to the sky, causing birds to flee for safety from their nests.

As Sasuke began to pant heavily, trying to regain his breath, he unclenched his fists and wiped his brow of a single bead of sweat._ "There is only one solution to this mess," _he thought as he pulled himself to his feet and stalked away from where he had been sitting, completely oblivious to the eyes of his scared fans.

* * *

"_How subtle you are," _Naru thought sarcastically as she spotted over thirty pairs of eyes, sporting different expressions from anger to lust as she sat in the canteen of Konoha high. _"I guess I'm the new source of gossip at this school as well," _she thought as she ate her ramen, trying to look polite as possible.

"_People's opinions are usually based on first impressions, so no slurping my ramen like a mad-man for today. I don't want them thinking that Sasuke was the victim to a mad-man now, do I?" _she told herself.

"_Why does something like this happen in every school I go to?" _Naru questioned. _"First I get a psycho after me in Suna High and now I have a freaking crazy playboy with an ego. I bet I'll be friendless here like I was in Suna. Damn that asshole Gaara, Damn that Sasuke teme!" _she thought angrily as she bit her soft lower lip.

She looked up from her ramen and flashed a quick glare to the accusing eyes and a slight smile to the probing ones. _"I think this will be harder than Suna, people avoided me there because of Gaara but it'll probably be the opposite here," _she sighed to herself and stood up from her chair, _"A restraining order didn't work on Gaara and it probably won't work on Sasuke either," _she thought as she strut out of the canteen proudly, ignoring all stares she received.

"_School life is tough."_

_

* * *

_

"That bitch made poor Sasuke upset, she deserves to be hung!" screamed one of Sasuke's various fangirls.

"I would usually disagree with everything you say, but for once I must agree," commented a girl with blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair.

"I bet she feels so good right now that she just verbally attacked him for no reason!" screamed another girl.

"She doesn't know her place at this school, she should be taught some manners… personally," a pink haired girl declared in an evil tone as she punched her palm, her green eyes showed a hint of hatred as she spoke.

"Sakura!" shouted the blonde haired girl.

"What is it Ino?" Sakura snapped back angrily.

"I love the idea!" Ino replied with a devious smile. "However, I don't think we should resort to physical beatings… yet" Ino smirked as she spoke.

"What are you thinking off?" Sakura replied in a half disappointed, half intrigued tone.

"I enjoy toying with my prey. You see, you can recover from physical wounds easily, but mental wounds take a long time to heal. Sometimes they're even permanent!" Ino replied in a joyful tone.

As Sakura caught on to Ino's plan, her face cracked up in a disturbing grin which ended up creeping out everyone who looked at it. "So we wait, for now…. Ino, you better know what you're doing," Sakura threatened.

"Of course," she chimed so sweetly that it felt wrong "Don't forget what happened the last time I was serious," Ino's sweet smile suddenly changed into a sickening grin.

"Poor girl," Sakura muttered sympathetically.

* * *

A young timid girl walked out into the school fields, treading slowly across the grass while continuously searching for her target. "W-where's that girl from this morning?" she whispered to herself quietly as she avoided every eye that attempted to meet hers.

"Hey Hinata!" shouted a familiar voice from behind.

Turning on her heel, she spotted the origin of the voice. As she made eye contact, she blushed slightly. "K-Kiba!" she nervously replied whilst diverting her vision from his eyes to the floor.  
"W-what a-are y-you d-doing here?" she replied with a stutter.

"Nothing much, just going to play some basketball," he replied with a boyish smirk on his face, causing Hinata to turn nearly purple. "Hey Hinata, are you okay?" he asked in concern as he ran over to her, touching her shoulder causing her to, by reflex, pull away.

"N-nothing's w-w-wrong" she replied, trying her best to think of an escape from the situation but nothing came to mind.

"Are you sure, you're face has gone all purple, are you sure you're okay" he replied with a little more concern in his voice.

"N-no I'm f-fine, It's j-just the...." she looked around to find an excuse, "it's the h-h-heat, its m-making me f-feel all d-dizzy" she replied as she tried to shield her face from Kiba's concerned look.

"Are you sure?" it almost sounded like a plea to Hinata.

"Y-yes, you s-should j-just go and p-play b-b-basketball, I'll be f-fine" she replied and quickly granted him a smile before she shielded her face.

"Um, okay but you should sit down in the shade or something," he replied nervously whilst diverting his eyes and scratching his chin, doing his best to conceal the slight blush that was starting to show on his face. "W-well see ya later Hinata!" he shouted and ran off. Once the coast was clear Hinata's knees buckled and she feel to her knees.

"You like that boy, don't you?" a playful voice chimed from behind Hinata, causing her to turn around quickly in a desperate attempt to deny the claim.

"N-Naru," Hinata replied instead, causing Naru to smile slightly. It was obvious this girl didn't hold any malice towards her like most others did.

"That's me," she replied as she walked over to the sitting Hinata and sat next to her, "By the way you seem familiar, who are you again?" Naru replied in a friendly tone.

"I'm H-Hinata, H-Hinata Hyuuga; I sit n-next to y-you in Mr. Iruka's class" she replied shyly, doing her best not to look at the blonde beauty.

"Ah, so that's where I remember you from, it was your desk that the te- I mean that Sasuke was leaning on," she corrected herself. "I apologise for the little spectacle I caused," Naru told her as she laid back on the grass looking up at the bright sky. "I just hate people like him who think you're nothing but their little plaything" she commented angrily.

Hinata sat shocked at Naru's words. She had never heard any female speak that way about Sasuke Uchiha, they were always falling over him, she even understood how the girls felt to a certain degree, but the fact that someone could speak so openly against the beautiful boy nearly left her dumbstruck.... But not quite. I-I t-thought it was a-admirable" she whispered in reply.

Naru, almost comically, blinked to her words. "Admirable? Me? You're the first person to ever be admired by my actions," she replied in disbelief, "Most people would have thought what I did was crazy."

"N-no, it was v-very refreshing to h-hear s-somebody r-reject him, t-though I r-recommend you w-watch out for yourself f-from now on" she replied shyly once again.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked in a confused tone, "Besides Hinata, there is no need to be nervous when talking to me. It's not as if I will say something mean to you, you're the first person who has spoken to me since the incident," Naru replied in a kind tone.

"O-ok, I-I'll try to work on it," Hinata replied.

"Hinata, why should I watch out for myself from now on?"

"O-oh s-sorry," she replied "I-it's hard to say, it's just that Sasuke has a lot of f-fans and they are k-known to do t-things" she replied in a more confident tone as she finally brought herself to look at the blonde who was sporting a bright smile causing her to smile back.

"I can look after myself!" she replied enthusiastically as Naru pulled herself to a sitting position, turning to meet Hinata's eyes. "Thank you for telling me though, however I think I can withstand a few girls," she smiled.

"I don't think it's the girls you have to worry about, Naru," commented an over-confident voice which drove Naru insane every single time she heard it.

"So, you've come back for more, Sasuke?" Naru replied without even turning around.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the blonde girls' neck with a playful grin on his face "I don't think it's the girls you have to worry about, Naru."

"So, you've come back for more, Sasuke?" the tone was emotionless and for some strange reason, it caused Sasuke to smirk.

"Actually, I haven't," he said in a matter-of-factly way causing Naru to turn around to look at him. However, she instantly regretted that decision.

"You see," he said in a mocking tone as he walked towards her, "It won't be the same as last time." He finished his little speech by shining his mischievous black eyes into her angry deep blue ones as he stood tall above her.

"Oh and what makes you say that?" she shouted back completely forgetting about Hinata for the time being. "Didn't you get the message last time?" she asked angrily.

"Of course I got the message," he replied never letting his eyes drift from hers, the confused look in her eyes made him smile with glee. "You're one of those girls who play hard to get, aren't you," his words didn't sound like a question, more like a statement.

Naru began to laugh to herself confusing both Hinata and Sasuke alike. "You got me Sasuke, I've wanted you since the moment I saw you," Sasuke smiled at this, thinking he had won, "...is what I would have said if I was lying. Truthfully Sasuke, you are the sort of person that I despise most in this world," Sasuke's grin dissipated "That smile, that ego and that personality of yours, each one of them makes me dislike you. The way I think of you will never change, Sasuke." Her words matched the cold feeling that her eyes displayed to the playboy.

"_She's trying to provoke me, it won't work!" _he screamed inside his head and after taking a deep breath he let go of his anger and showed a regretful look on his face. "I'm sorry," he replied in a tone that actually made it sound as if it were true.

"W-what?" Naru stuttered slightly, his sudden change in attitude affected her. "Y-yeah right, as if someone like you could even feel regret," she replied feebly.

"_She's weak to this, I can use this," _Sasuke thought as he continued to stare at Naru with remorse. "No I really mean it, how could I be so inconsiderate, it was your first day and I was downright rude," he noticed Naru fighting the urge to release her cold glare, "You see I felt entranced by the moment I saw you, and I couldn't think of what to say," the words flowed out of Sasuke's mouth as if they were completely honest and it was obvious Naru was starting to get affected by them. _"And once again I win. Like I have always said, no girl can resist me." _

* * *

"Naru!" Hinata shouted loudly, snapping the girl out of her trance.

"Thank you Hinata," Naru said in a quiet tone, the coldness that had begun to disappear, reappeared in Naru's eyes. "I can't believe I was nearly fooled," she whispered in a disappointed tone.

Sasuke, still believing Naru was under his 'spell', knelt down in front of Naru, smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. Before he could do anything else, Naru instinctively slapped the boy in the face, causing him to fall backwards onto his back.

Blood trickled from Sasuke's lip onto the white shirt of his uniform, causing him to twitch angrily as he regarded Naru. "You… YOU BITCH!" he shouted as he pulled himself quickly to his feet and darted at the girl with a psychotic look in his eyes.

"Naru, run!" shouted Hinata as she saw the Uchiha dart at Naru.

Naru didn't need to be told twice, she rolled to the side avoiding the Uchiha who'd dived at her, she got to her feet as fast as she could and began to run away with the crazy Uchiha pursuing her with a rabid look in his eyes.

"_He doesn't even look human!" _she thought as she just ran. She was used to the feeling of fear when Gaara was around and she was glad that she had escaped it when she came to Konoha, but now the fear was worse and she didn't know why.

* * *

"_How dare she do this?!" _Sasuke thought as he wiped his lip with his hand, still in pursuit of Naru, who was surprisingly fast. _"Why did she slap me, what did I do wrong, how dare she ignore my advances!" _he thought as he picked up his pace. Despite this, he still couldn't catch her.

* * *

"_You'll never catch me Sasuke, not in running, nor in your little game that you love to play" _she then diverted her vision just briefly to the hand that had just slapped Sasuke. _"Why did I react in such a way though?"_

* * *

Hinata was now desperate; the person who had just spoken to her so kindly was now being chased by Sasuke Uchiha who was surely going to hurt her when he finally caught up to her. For some reason, she found herself running towards the basketball courts as fast as she could.

"_Naru can't stand up to Sasuke, I have to do something fast!" _she constantly told herself in her mind. When she finally reached the courts, she shouted out as loud as possible; "KIBA!" causing the boy to lose all concentration and drop the ball to his feet.

* * *

"Whoa, who's the girl Kiba," asked one of the guys on the court.

Kiba completely ignoring his teammate's question, instead running over to the chain link fence, blushing slightly "What is it Hinata?" he asked whilst panting heavily. He was covered in sweat and his gelled spiked hair was no longer in shape.

Hinata blushed at the sight but urged herself that there were more important matters to deal with for now. "It's Naru, t-the n-new girl, she s-slapped Sasuke and now he's r-really angry and is c-chasing her," she told the boy in a panicky, stuttering voice.

"WHAT?!" shouted Kiba back, completely forgetting about any nervousness that he would have felt by being around Hinata and started to feel worried for the girl. "Wait, why did she slap him? That's suicide!"

"He b-began to try and umm, s-seduce her," she replied to the boy, unable to take her eyes off his muscles which showed through his sweaty shirt.

"I know she's good looking," he admitted to Hinata's dismay, "but how he goes about things are way too much," he said angrily. "Just a second Hinata, I'll be right back, I know someone who can help," he said as he began to run as fast as he could across the courts towards the running tracks.

* * *

Naru was now terrified. The boy, despite her inner declaration, was catching up to her and showing no signs of fatigue. _"Great, so Sasuke Uchiha isn't just some pretty playboy but also someone who is in shape. You've got to be shitting me," _she thought fearfully as she reached the end of the field, which was blocked off by a rather tall wooden fence. She turned around to see the boy approaching fast.

"_Oh no," _she thought as she continued to back herself into a corner.

* * *

Sasuke finally caught up to Naru, who was now shaking slightly in fear. The sight almost made Sasuke smile but he suppressed it and glared angrily at the girl instead._"Naru, I'll make sure you'll never forget this moment," _he thought sadistically.

"Gotcha"

* * *

**This chapter I showed some of Sasuke's craziness that I have planned and also introduced a few more main characters that will be shown in this fiction but I guess the real question is, what the hell is Sasuke going to do to Naru? **

**And who is this person that can help? **

**Just for everyone's information I think the First Day of School Arc will end next chapter.**

**If anyone is wondering what the hell is up with the chapter name it refers to Sasuke starting to go crazy.**

**Remember if you want the rival to Sasuke for Naru's affection to be your own OC submit them in a review and I will choose, Name, Looks and small personality traits are all that is required, please be as detailed as you possibly can. **

**Well thank you for reading chapter two of Love Game**

**Also a big thank you to the person who Beta'd this chapter his name is Jack the Reaper ****there may be some small mistakes but otherwise it's much better than it originally was so THANK YOU **

**Please Review**

**-Fate **


	3. I need a Hero

************

I'm back for Chapter Three of Love Game

**First I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, trust me it has been really motivational for me, especially since I usually lose all motivation easily so thank you all.**

**Please forgive my late release of this chapter compared to my usual weekly release, I have been swamped with**** Assignments ****since the new term started and it's starting to get stressful. I also have a theory test to study for which is on the 22****nd**** of May and I haven't done as much as I would like.**

**I also have a special thanks to my BETA Jack the Reaper, for taking his time to correct my awful punctuation, I recommend if you like this story to give him a word of thanks too.**

**Well that is all I have to say except for the winner of the competition was the entry from ****Narumania89**** for his/her character ****Mizuhashi Ryousuke**** shockingly enough you created a character that was close to my original thoughts for him to be (except for the dark blue hair and having two martial arts otherwise you nearly got him spot on, so congratulations) **

**Well that really is all so please enjoy**

I need a Hero

A tall, blue haired senior sat perfectly at peace on a strong branch of one of the many oak trees scattered across Konoha high. A smile rose to his lips as he allowed his view to inspect the schools field.

_"For the first day in weeks I have time off and I seem to feel lost without something to do," _he thought as he wrapped his legs around the branch and allowed himself to fall backwards so that he was upside down.

"Bored..." he mumbled as he let the blood rush to his head.

As he hung there upside down, the sound of heavy footsteps caught his attention. "Hmm what's this?" he asked himself curiously as he adjusted his view. Instantly he spotted what he considered to be the most beautiful sight ever. Across the field a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was sprinting passionately. "Who is that?"he asked curiously.

Following her though, was a sight he was all too familiar with. It was Sasuke Uchiha running at top speed, his eyes were animalistic and burning with fury. He saw the boy wipe his face quickly as he ran. "Is that girl running from Uchiha?" he let his gaze drift back to the girl, "There's something wrong with this," he said as he consciously let go of the tree.

* * *

Terrified blue met cold, yet slightly satisfied black. The blue tried to escape but to no avail, nothing would break the blacks grip.

A sick smile appeared on the boys lips as he slowly approached the shaking girl. "That was quite the slap you gave me," his voice sounded strangely happy for the occasion. "You're the first to raise your hand against me," he continued to get closer. "WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

The change in tone visibly shook the blonde. She hadn't been expecting him to burst out like that again. She swallowed loudly, parted her quivering lips but the words wouldn't leave her. _"What can I say, what I did was just defending myself, wasn't it?" _

"No answer, huh?" a sarcastic tone remarked, "I thought you had an answer for everything," he continued as he closed the gap to less than ten metres. "However, I'll ask you again, what have you got to say for yourself?" the sound of cracking knuckles followed as Sasuke balled his hands into fists.

"_Shit, shit, shit," _her mind screamed as she looked side to side trying to find a way to escape, but she was painfully aware that she had nowhere to run. _"It was all your fault you bastard!" _was what she wanted to say instead of the weak and stuttered "I-"that slipped out.

"Hmm?" he hummed expectedly, "This is your last chance to say something, so you might as well say it now" he offered as the distance shortened for a mere 3 metres.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Naru screamed a mix of fear and defiance in her voice. She noticed almost instantly that Sasuke's cool composure was lost; his smile was replaced with a small frown.

"Wrong answer," he replied in a cold whisper as he belted forward and threw his fist at the blonde. All she could do was brace herself for impact.

* * *

Kiba came sprinting over to Hinata who, as expected, remained in the exact same spot he left her at. "I couldn't find him anywhere," he told the girl as he slouched against the chain-link fence struggling for air. "The track and field team told me that he wasn't coming today, so I decided to do my own searching," he stopped once again panting heavily, "However, in the end I couldn't find him at all."

Despite the importance of the situation Hinata couldn't hold back the blush that was beginning to appear on her face. _"He doesn't even know Naru and he went this far to help," _she thought affectionately. When she noticed that Kiba had moved into a more upright position, she snapped out of her little daydream.

"Umm, w-who w-were you s-searching for anyway, Kiba?" she asked as she turned away in hopes of hiding her tomato coloured face.

Kiba smiled nervously, he thought she was disgusted to look at his sweaty form. "Oh, just my friend, Mizuhashi Ryousuke."

Hinata's mouth dropped in surprise as she continued to look away from Kiba._"If you had found him I wouldn't have had anything to worry about," _she thought in disappointment.

* * *

A loud cracking noise filled the surrounding area, which was followed by an absolute silence. No birds chirped, one pair of eyes widened, whilst the other didn't move an inch. "Do you think I'm that much of an ass that I would hit a defenceless girl?" Sasuke asked in a calm whisper.

To say that she was shocked would have been an understatement. Naru couldn't even reply, of course she thought he was that kind of person, but to her surprise she felt no pain. She had expected him to beat her into next week, but apparently he hadn't.

"So that's a yes." It wasn't an answer, it was a statement. "Despite what you may think, I'm not that sort of person. I, just like everyone else, have my own morals," he commented in a neutral tone.

Naru, now confident that she was safe, removed the arms that shielded her face, only to spot the young Uchiha staring directly at her. She didn't know why but the feeling of guilt spread through her body whenever she met his eyes, so instead she opted to direct her view to the ground.

The sight filled the young Uchiha with joy; he knew that she now regretted what she did, which meant it was going to be much easier to change her view about him, which in turn meant it was a chance to claim her.

"Don't worry about it," he said in a kind voice. "I forgive you," he said in the most sincere way he could muster. Naru's attitude changed instantly. She looked up to meet his eyes, trying to find fault in his words, however Sasuke replied with a small smile, he knew he was too skilled in lying to be caught out.

"Liar," she accused, but there was no conviction in her words. They seemed hollow to Sasuke and herself, she just couldn't accept that such a person would just forgive her, it didn't seem right.

"I bet you're thinking that someone like me doesn't possess the ability to forgive, right?" he asked her. She merely nodded in response, unable to reply. She was too afraid that she'd betray her own thoughts if she let herself speak. "Or perhaps since you don't possess the ability to forgive, you think others are just like you," he commented in a cocky tone.

"This is why I hate you Teme!" she screamed at the young Uchiha glaring into his black eyes, who just smirked in reply.

"By saying that you instantly proved my point," he pointed out in a confident manner. "I made one mistake and you instantly hate me, however you slap me around the face, which cut some of my lip, and still act like you're the one who is innocent. I think you need to look at things from my perspective, Naru," he berated her.

"You're as much to blame as I am!" she shouted back.

"So you admit you are also in the wrong?" he quickly replied.

"Yes..." she replied, looking down at the floor, wincing at her own comment. She sounded so defeated.

Sasuke started to grin, _"Just a little further..." _Sasuke urged as he reached out with his hand and tilted Naru's head upwards so she would be locked with his eyes. "I'm sorry," he apologised, and that was the final straw. Naru had forgotten about her anger.

* * *

"I'm sorry." The words that left Sasuke's mouth instantly changed her opinion of the boy. She blushed slightly and pulled away, trying to remember the hatred she felt for him. _"He's lying, he must be..." _she tried to believe her thoughts, but they seemed foreign to her.

"M-me to," she replied calmly, and then came the sight that she was all too familiar with. In Sasuke's eyes, she saw something, she instantly knew how he felt passed that façade. He believed that she was his. _"No way, not this shit again," _she thought as she tried to escape. She knew what Sasuke would do next. This reminded her of Gaara...

* * *

"Where are you going Naru!" shouted a deep, angry voice.

"Nowhere, I w-was just trying to get comfortable," she replied fearfully as she looked into his light turquoise. _"If he finds out I was trying to escape, he'll kill me," _her mind screamed.

"Ah, is that all," he said in a calm voice as he walked over to the frightened girl staring possessively into her eyes. "You weren't trying to escape, were you?" he asked in such a way that it sounded like he was commanding her to say no.

"Of c-course not Gaara," her tone sounded scared, "I'd never do that."

"Good." He sounded pleased as he crept closer to Naru, pushing her slightly so that she landed softly on her back looking at the ceiling. "Because you belong to me," he said in a commanding tone as he climbed on top of her and forcefully pulled her lips to his.

* * *

Sasuke began to lean in, getting closer and closer to her lips, _"And now to claim her," _he thought to himself. _"You're mine Naru!"_

"G-get away," cried Naru in a weak feminine voice, "Don't do this to me again!" Her words stunned Sasuke for a few moments.

"_What does she mean by again?" _he thought as his body remained frozen.

"I don't want this!" Naru screamed, her eyes closed shut, tears escaping her closed eyelids. The sight made Sasuke feel regret for the first time in his life.

"_What's wrong with her? What did I do? Should I stop? But this is the perfect opportunity... or is it? I'm confused..." _These thoughts flitted through his mind as he stared down at her. _"No, I MUST win!" _his thoughts urged him, and he reluctantly started to close the small gap. _"What am I doing?"_

"_Why am I thinking of Gaara now? Why do I think the teme is Gaara? Why am I always reduced to a little helpless girl when I think of that monsters actions?" _she thought angrily. _"Why am I crying? I should try and escape... I escaped from Gaara, in the end..." _

* * *

"You can never escape me Naru. Never."

* * *

"_Who am I kidding? I didn't truly escape Gaara. I'm merely hiding, and now I have Sasuke to worry about. Why can't I ever be saved from this shit?" _Naru asked herself, but she couldn't find the answer.

_"No-one will ever help me..."_

"I think the lady wants you to stop," commented a calm voice. Naru's eyes sprung open instantly, where she witnessed something she'd never expect to see in Sasuke's eyes; she saw fear.

Sasuke stood frozen in place, a bead of sweat fell down his face, he swallowed loudly and replied "And what if I refuse?" The blue-haired young man replied with actions alone and in one swift movement, he grabbed the young Uchiha and threw him over his shoulder sending him flying.

All Sasuke did was grunt loudly as his head collided with the grass surface.

"Next time, I'll break your arm Uchiha."

Unsteadily Sasuke rose to his feet, trying to meet Naru's eyes, but his attacker stood in his way."If you had attacked me from the front, it would have turned out differently," Sasuke growled angrily.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try. However, I won't let you harm this girl any further!" he declared.

"I didn't even touch her, she just started screaming!" Sasuke shot back in response, but his opponent wasn't having any of it, and just glared into the Uchiha's eyes.

"I recommend you leave… NOW!" the man commanded.

Sasuke scowled and grinded his teeth together angrily. He knew he was defeated. "Fine" he replied reluctantly. "But… next time, I won't be so easy to persuade," and with that, Sasuke turned on his heel and walked away.

"_I'm glad that's over with. I know I spoke like that but that Uchiha is really strong. I'm not sure what could have happened if we actually got into a true fight," _the young man thought in relief.

"T-thank you," Naru whispered quietly. Her body was completely shaken, and she didn't know why but for the first time in years, she felt safe.

The blue-haired young man turned around and looked at the girl. Her face was puffy and tear stains were all over her face but he noted that, for some reason, she didn't look scared. She looked relieved.

"Don't worry about it," he replied and even sported a kind, caring smile to the girl. "Who wouldn't come to help someone who's in need?" he asked as if it was completely natural.

"Lots of people. Trust me, I know," Naru replied in a slightly depressed voice, and she looked like she was going to cry again. The young man did what he thought was natural and wrapped his strong arms around her and just let her cry.

"Shh, it's all right," he consoled her, _"What did Uchiha do to her?"_

Naru didn't see anything of the hug and just sobbed away her worries. She knew Sasuke had done nothing, it was all Gaara's fault that she was in tears, and she knew she would have to tell her saviour sooner or later that Sasuke hadn't done anything, but for that short moment she just wanted to allow herself to be comforted.

"I'm N-Naru, N-Naru Namikaze" she managed to choke out between sobs.

A small smile perked onto the young man's lips. "Ryousuke, Ryousuke Mizuhashi. Nice to meet you," he replied.

A tranquil silence followed.

* * *

"FUCK!" Sasuke cried angrily as he punched a giant oak, causing some tree bark to break slightly, along with the skin on his knuckles. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO WRONG?" he screamed loudly. He was completely alone now and he knew he had made a massive mistake.

"_Why did I go against my original plan? Why did I try to kiss her? What the hell is wrong with me?"_

********

**

* * *

**

**Sorry I know the chapter isn't long but I really didn't want the first arc to be long, so the OC and Naru met, Sasuke starts his descent into madness as he already is showing the signs of cracking, what will happen next? Read to find out.**

**Before you think I have gone mad or OOC for Naru so far, I haven't revealed her past, Btw, there was no Full-Fledged Rape from Gaara.**

**Big thanks to Narumania89 for creating the character and in response I have created a little character sheet for him, I don't want to reveal anything about him yet since it'll arrive later on in the fiction.**

**Name: **Ryousuke Mizuhashi

**Height: **6'0.5", 184cm

**Year: **Senior Year

**Age: **17 (nearly 18)

**Appearance: **Athletic build, brown eyes, long dark-blue hair which is tied back and has a slightly spiked fringe (like anime spikey you should understand what I mean)

**Personality: **I don't wanna say right now since it will develop over the course of the story since he is an OC.

**Well that's all really, special thanks to my BETA Jack the Reaper, he also contributes to the effectiveness of the story so don't leave him out of the loop, however I am the writer!**

**Please Review**

**Thank you for reading **


	4. Burn in my Light

**Chapter Four of Love Game here**

**Wow I am so sorry for all my lateness with this chapter, however some good news is I am going to start updating this fiction much more frequently, well as fast as I possibly can, since I am going back to University soon so I will need to sort out my priorities but I will write when I can, actually I have been discussing this fiction with my BETA about my future plans and I assure you they are good.**

**I have absolutely no excuse for taking three months for this chapter, the reason is that I am a lazy, lazy person who gets easily distracted by a variety of different things, from seeing my friends, to video games to ideas on different fanfictions, It's just the way I am and I am going to try and change my attitude towards writing.**

**I re-read my previous chapters and will do my best to keep the same writing style and finally I will start adding dates at the start of my chapters so you know exactly when I wrote them, starting from this one.**

**Well that is all for my crappy apology.**

**Date: **29/08/10 29th August 2010

Burn in my Light

Naru lay on her bed tiredly, staring at the plain white ceiling with a perplexed look plastered all over her face. _"Well that's definitely not how I pictured my first day at Konoha High," _she thought as she brought her arm over her eyes, allowing her to see nothing but a thick darkness.

"_Sasuke Uchiha." _  
The name echoed inside her mind as her expression turned grim. _"You are a selfish, egotistical and quite frankly, evil man. You seduce women to use them as a play-things until they no longer amuse you. Why do you do this?" _she found herself balling her hands into fists subconsciously as she thought about him. _"And yet, why do I feel that, deep down, you're not really the monster that you show to the world?" _

Naru then uncovered her eyes and returned her vision to the plain ceiling. _"Enough of him already," _she thought as she started to steer her thoughts to the other man she met that day. "Ryousuke Mizuhashi" she whispered, lips curving into a small smile, before sighing. _"Just when I thought everything would be the same as Suna, you appear before me like a knight in shining armour. Soothing my troubled mind with your strong, but caring touch that made me feel safe again."_

"_You banished the darkness, ordering it to leave and it moved to your will, fleeing in defeat. If Sasuke is the dark, does that make you the light? To be honest I can't be sure, the light has never come to save me from the darkness before. Yet I know, black is not a colour you identify with," _she thought as she quietly recalled Ryousuke ordering Sasuke to leave.

Sighing to herself again she remembered the handsome blue-haired man walk with her back to Hinata, who was currently the only person Naru considered a friend at Konoha High.  
_"Hinata. Shy, kind and an extremely caring individual, she spoke to me with no resentment, no jealousy. It made me happy when she said she admired my actions towards the Bastard. She threw her arms around me when Ryousuke walked me over to her, her eyes were full of tears. To be honest, it confused me. Despite my confusion I couldn't help but smile at her actions. When I found out that she tried to get help for me I found myself thinking of her as a friend, something extremely rare for me to do." _

"A friend, huh?" Naru chuckled tiredly before continuing "In one day I made a friend and an enemy, far beyond all expectations. Maybe I really can survive here" before continuing she contemplated her next words; "Maybe I can finally be at peace," her expression turned grim again, "Maybe the devil will forget about me..." tears escaped her eyes, "Gaara."

As the tears streamed down her face, the irritating cry of the phone caught the blondes' attention, forcing her to get off her bed and walk into the living room of her apartment where the phone was situated. _"Quit thinking of him!" _she screamed in her mind, wiping the tears away _"Quit remembering him!" _her thoughts screamed once again. _"No more memories of the past! Think of present instead. We will never see that man again!" _The small declaration calmed her completely as she picked up the phone.

"Oh hi mom."

(Scene Break)

Just like Naru, Sasuke was doing his own form of serious thinking. To him, the day was an absolute nightmare for both his ego and his reputation. He was known as the man who could capture any woman's heart, and he thrived off that feeling, but now those words were no longer true and it infuriated him. _"Naru Namikaze, how did you resist my charms? My words? Why did I feel as if I had done something wrong when you cried? This foreign feeling, might it be guilt?" _

The very thought that someone could be immune to his charms was once just a petty dream by those who hated Sasuke Uchiha, but now the thought was a reality. Sasuke knew he would never hear the end of it. _"If I don't make her fall for me the entire school body will never forget about it. Those males who stare at me with contempt will mock me and act as if I am on their level. I AM NOT!" _growling to himself at the very thought of such a thing.

In a vain attempt to rid his mind of his thoughts, he left his seat in the living room and walked to the stairs which led down to the basement, making sure to give Itachi a nod, acknowledging his older brothers presence before descending the stairs. There, he was met with a large array of gym equipment and a very appealing punching bag, which he had his sights on.

Licking his lips eagerly, Sasuke quickly threw on his gloves. He had a lot of anger he wanted to get out of his system, and what better than beating up his punching bag could do that for him? Especially when he imagined that it was Ryousuke Mizuhashi. As he laid his first punch into the bag his thoughts drifted off to the blue-haired man who he hated with a passion, _"That man, how dare he try to make a fool of me?" _he started as he increased the intensity of his strikes.

"_Attacking me from behind! You're not just an asshole, you're also a coward! If you were here right now I'd knock you down cleanly with a right hook to the jaw," _with that thought he swung his right arm with devastating power into the imaginary image of Ryousuke, smirking proudly as he imagined the cries of pain from the man as his jaw snapped under the pressure of his fist.

Not letting up on his assault, Sasuke laid a few punches to Ryousuke's abdomen. The sound of the leather being hit was interpreted differently in Sasuke's mind, and the very thought of hurting the bastard made Sasuke smile. "YOU COMMAND ME TO LEAVE!" Sasuke screamed out loud, increasing the pace of his punches. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" he continued as his punches got even heavier causing Sasuke to break out into a heated sweat.

"YOU JUST WANT NARU FOR YOURSELF!" he screamed with animalistic fury which seemed to ignite a fire in his cold black eyes. "YOU ARE TRYING TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AND I WON'T ACCEPT IT!" his enraged voice seemed to echo throughout the entire house, instantly catching Itachi's attention. "I" he started throwing one devastating punch to Ryousuke's side, "AM NOT!" he got louder, throwing two punches at Ryousuke's face, smiling as he pictured the man's face begin to bleed, "GOING TO LOSE TO YOU!" he finished punching the imaginary Ryousuke one last time which sent the image flying, when in reality it was just the punching bag.

Panting heavily, Sasuke allowed himself to sit down, his body enveloped by a thin layer of sweat.

"I won't lose to you," Sasuke said quietly this time, as Itachi began to descend the stairs wondering what had got Sasuke so riled up. "I will make you mine, Naru," he finished as he brought himself to his feet, meeting a very shocked Itachi in the process.

"What was all that about Sasuke?" the older Uchiha asked with concern, but before he knew it Sasuke had walked straight passed him and ascended the stairs, leaving Itachi alone in the basement. "We're going to need a new punching bag," he started before a smirk found its way onto his face.

"Naru huh?"

(Scene Change)

The high pitched scream of the alarm clock snapped Naru to her senses almost instantly. In mere moments she was out of the warm bed and met with the bitter cold of morning. It was even worse when you wore nothing but a loose hoodie and some pyjamas shorts as nightwear. Shivering slightly, Naru brought her attention to the source of the high pitch scream. The device which emitted the unwanted noise read the time 7:00am in blocked letters. Naru deciding enough was enough slammed her hand down hard on the clock silencing it. For the record Naru Namikaze was not a morning person.

"Damn mornings, they always come so soon. I mean one second your eyes close and the next you're waking up to another freezing cold morning," the blonde muttered as she walked over to her wardrobe to fetch her tracksuit, which consisted of a pair of mildly tight black and orange tracksuit bottoms and a zip-up black hoodie with a orange trim. _"Morning run, shower, get dressed, breakfast, brush teeth and then school. What a fantastic morning schedule I have," _Naru thought sarcastically as she stripped away her nightwear in exchange for her sport wear.

After she was fully dressed she tied her long blonde hair back, not caring for how messy it seemed. It wasn't like she'd run into anyone from school she reasoned, so she assumed that she had nothing to worry about on that perspective. The rest of her preparation took barely any time at all since all it included was some light stretches to warm her muscles and grabbing her IPod off the bedside cabinet and scrolling the song list to something acceptable. When she found a good song she set off for her run.

(Scene Break)

Naru loved running and it was one of her main hobbies. She always took pride in her speed and stamina, which won her quite a few competitions when she lived in Suna. She loved the feel of the hard concrete beneath her feet as she pounded her legs, powerfully propelling her to even greater speeds. The feeling of the cold morning air filling her lungs was something she was accustomed to, so it didn't bother her as much as it did when she originally started doing morning runs.

Her only problem with Konoha's streets was the mist that veiled the city every morning, making navigation extremely hard and thus hindered her progress. However, every cloud had some silver lining, and in this case it was the fact that it hid her messy appearance. As she rounded another corner she began to smile. For her, nothing could beat a morning run.

_Hey, nothing you can say  
Nothing's gonna change what you done to me  
Now it's time to shine  
I'm gonna take what's mine… take what's mine._

Her IPod sang. The lyrics at any other time would have struck her as rather ironic, or at least fitting for this moment in her life, but since all her concentration was on what was in front of her she paid no notice to the lyrics. Despite this, she absentmindedly hummed the tune to the song.

The streets of Konoha were still rather empty, or at least there were so few people that the mist hid them all from sight. Not that she really cared; actually she was relieved at the small fact. Everything was going perfect for her until she spotted a hazy figure directly in front of her, causing her to panic since she knew she was going too fast and would inevitably collide with the figure,

Everything seemed to happen in an instant. The figure stopped in its tracks but Naru just kept moving. Her legs wouldn't stop fast enough, and she ended up colliding into the strong figure bringing both of them to the floor painfully. Naru found that she was completely aware of everything now that her headphones were removed due to the impact.

"S-sorry," Naru sputtered a lame apology, "I was going too fast and I guess I didn't see you coming," she finished, but guilt was quickly forgotten as she realised she was lying on top of her victim. And what a well toned victim it was, she added. She shamelessly touched the man's abs instinctively, blushing at how firm and tight they were. _"Does he have a six pack?" _she found herself wondering with great interest. _"NO BAD NARU! THIS IS SO INNAPROPRIATE!" _she screamed in her head, quickly getting off the man.

"S-sorry," she muttered again feeling embarrassed at her antics. The only upside was the fact that her victim was yet to see her face and she was so glad this particular victim didn't recognize her, especially after she heard the man's voice.

"No, don't apologise, it was my fault," the voice replied in a voice that Naru was all too familiar with. Her eyes widened in shock upon recognising that voice.

"Sasuke?" she questioned quietly, begging the gods that it was some foolish delusion.

"Yeah. Do I know you?" the man replied groggily. The tone was just like hers when she woke up in the mornings, and she reasoned that Uchiha Sasuke was also a person who disliked mornings.

"No, sorry my mistake," Naru said quickly doing her best to sound convincing "Sorry once again," she added as she began to run away, leaving the young Uchiha both confused and slightly irritated.

"Who was that?" Sasuke muttered to himself as he got to his feet. "The voice did sound sort of familiar..." he added before taking a thinking pose. After a minute of thinking over the issue he gave up trying, knowing it was futile to even try to recollect something at such an early time. After all, Sasuke Uchiha was not a morning person.

(Scene Break)

Naru found herself running at an even greater pace than before. Her legs were doing everything they could to escape the vicinity of Sasuke Uchiha, as if she was trying to run away from some rabid animal. Her mind screamed out random, incomprehensive words at random intervals making all logical thought fly right out the window. Right now she was acting on instinct, and her instinct was to escape.

When she finally stopped running, she realised, much to her delight, that she had arrived home.  
"At least I know that I have an auto-pilot mode for when I want to get home," she said sarcastically as she quickly entered her small apartment, knowing that school was going to be extremely awkward for her.

(Scene Break)

The rest of the morning had gone near enough to plan, except for the excessive worrying that Sasuke had noticed her and was just playing dumb so he could mock her at school. She wouldn't put it passed the Bastard to do such a thing.

When she reached the school gates, she spotted a familiar figure that caused her to smile.

"Hey Hinata!" Naru shouted out happily to the reserved girl, catching her completely off guard. This was obvious from how she jumped at the sound of the blondes voice.

"O-oh hi, N-Naru," Hinata stuttered, feeling slightly embarrassed from making such a scene. To everyone else, her jumping was nothing out of the ordinary, but to Hinata she thought that others would think it was strange.

"What did I say about stuttering Hinata? No need to be shy around me," the blonde playfully scolded her friend, smiling in the process.

"Oh, sorry Naru," Hinata replied, mentally cheering that she managed to say a sentence without stuttering even once. To her, that was a great achievement and something she hadn't accomplished in years.

"No need to apologise," the blonde started. "I don't mind," she then stopped and scanned the area. "Oh, is that Kiba I see?" Naru lied, causing her friend to blush deeply. "Oh, nope my mistake," Naru finished, smirking slightly.

"T-that's n-not f-f-funny Naru!" Hinata said in a tone that tried to sound serious, yet it lacked all meaning from her stutters. "W-What I-if I said S-Sasuke Uchiha was behind you, h-how would you r-react?" Hinata said trying to make an example. It worked too.

Naru blushed in embarrassment catching Hinata's attention. "I would do my best to escape. Trust me, I was in an awkward situation earlier with him, I don't really wanna hear from him for awhile," Naru finished, intriguing the black haired girl.

"W-what s-situation? H-he didn't h-hurt you, did he?" Hinata asked in a worried tone, but Naru quickly calmed her worries with a shake of the head.

"No, but I doubt I'll be able to look at him the same way again," Naru started, causing Hinata to raise her eyebrow. "H-he's in great shape, much to my surprise," she commented breaking eye contact with Hinata to hide her crimson blush.

"If you're wondering why I know this, I kinda crashed into him earlier when running. Thank the gods that he didn't see my face or recognise me," Naru finished with a sigh, but a small chuckle from her friend surprised Naru, since it wasn't something something she wouldn't expect from shy little Hinata. "Why are you laughing?" Naru asked cautiously.

"Didn't you know?" Hinata started gaining Naru's full attention. "Sasuke Uchiha, he is known as the ace of Konoha High. Top in academics and is excellent at sports, and he is an amateur boxer outside of school. Or so the rumours say." Hinata finished. It was to date the longest sentence she ever said without stuttering.

"You mean that, that failure of a person really isn't a failure after all?" Naru asked with an expression on her face that showed how shocked she was at the information.

"Y-yes," Hinata finished timidly.

"Well now I feel stupid," Naru muttered before looking at the time. "We better set off for homeroom. I don't want to be late since I think if scarface really got angry he could be really scary."

"Scarface?" Hinata queried.

"Mr. Iruka"

"Oh"

(Scene Change)

The entire morning was just one awkward situation after another. To Naru's displeasure and the male teens' pleasure, Naru had been assigned seats extremely close to Sasuke Uchiha in all three periods before lunch, and though the young Uchiha had no idea that Naru's embarrassment was due to the incident this morning, he still enjoyed the thought of Naru being flustered around him. It made him think that his charms were starting to sink in.

Naru on the other hand, absolutely hated it. She was finding even the slightest eye contact with Sasuke brought back memories that she couldn't call unpleasant, but at the same time she didn't want to admit that she enjoyed them. The only consolation was the fact that when he opened his mouth to speak the arrogance in his voice quelled all doubts she had about his character. He was in her mind still an egotistical bastard, yet she couldn't forget that Sasuke actually apologised that morning, something that seemed rather out of character to her.

When lunch time finally came, Naru found herself sitting with Hinata in the canteen, eating her ramen as they spoke about things that Naru really didn't feel comfortable with. In other words, the whole situation with Sasuke earlier that morning. Yet despite her discomfort, Naru said every detail of what happened, enjoying that someone else listened to her troubles.

"And then he apologised! Do you believe it? Isn't that kind of out of character for the Bastard?" Naru finished as she slurped up the last few noodles of her ramen.

"M-maybe it was just tiredness and he thought t-that by apologising he c-could get things out of the way?" Hinata suggested as she dug into her lunch politely.

"I thought that too but I can't be sure because it seemed kind of genuine, despite the tiredness in his voice," Naru added, causing Hinata to shrug, something very unlike the shy girl. _"Maybe she is lightening up towards me?" _Naru thought was a small smile on her face.

"Mind if we join you two?" a familiar voice snapped Hinata into hyper-alert mode. Her casual posture turned rigid and she started to shiver ever so slightly, in such a way that it was nearly unnoticeable to the human eye. Kiba just stared at the girl with a confused look on his face, whilst Ryousuke spotted the familiar sight of the blonde and smiled at her, to which Naru replied with a smile of her own.

"Sure, why not," Naru answered for Hinata, who was obviously in no position to answer her long time crush. In response to this, Kiba nodded appreciatively and sat directly across from Hinata, Ryousuke followed in suit, situating himself in front of Naru.

Everything was deathly silent for a few moments before Ryousuke decided to break the ice, "So Naru, I heard from Kiba that you are a new student here?" he started, perking Naru's interest. "How are you finding it at Konoha High?" he asked considerately.

Naru took a few moments to think of a suitable answer before speaking."Well, so far I have been targeted by a super playboy, made one great friend and the teachers seem to love placing me in the most awkward seating positions, so I guess it's kind of a mixed reception," she finished drawing a small laugh from the blue-haired teens lips before his expression turned slightly grim.

"Sasuke hasn't done anything else to you has he?" Ryousuke asked with concern, but Naru quickly shook her head, signifying that he had yet to do anything else to her. "That's good; I was starting to fear for your safety. That boy tends to be extremely determined and single minded when it comes to these situations," Ryousuke finished, sighing in relief eliciting a small smile from Naru.

Whilst the two were conversing, Hinata blushed humbly at Naru's comment. _"A great friend, she thinks I'm a great friend!" _Hinata thought happily, but her thoughts were derailed when Kiba arched over her table.

"They seem to get along well, don't they?" Kiba said in a suggestive tone, and Hinata picked up on it instantly, nodding in agreement causing Kiba to snicker slightly. "Ryo seems rather interested to me. I mean he asked me so many questions about her yesterday and even demanded that he spend lunch with me on the off chance that we ran into you guys," he finished, snickering once again.

Everything seemed to go quiet once again at the table. This time Naru decided to speak."I forgot to thank you for yesterday Ryousuke," Naru said, enjoying the small look of surprise on the seniors face.

"Isn't that natural for someone to do? I mean you were crying, besides that Uchiha goes too far with too many things. He had what was coming to him," a small silence followed yet it was interrupted when Ryousuke spoke up again. "It's Ryo by the way," the blue-haired senior corrected.

"Huh?"

"Ryousuke is too polite; I like my friends to call me Ryo," the blue-haired man said to the now surprised girl._"This guy considers me a friend?" _Naru thought quizzically, yet, much to her confusion, the very thought made her smile. _"Well that's strange of me," _she concluded.

Kiba interrupting the little moment between the two asked a question that had plagued his mind since the start of lunch. "Ryo how did you get out of track and field so easily?" Kiba asked with much curiosity. It wasn't every day that someone like Ryo could get out of practices, especially with the importance that he held to the team.

"Shockingly enough they all said I need to learn to relax a little more, so when I asked for a day off they were more than happy to let me," Ryo replied laughing slightly as he rubbed his head boyishly.

"What's this about the track and field team?" Naru piped up, genuinely interested. After all, track and field was a category that consisted of many sports, including running, so naturally she wanted to know.

"Oh, N-Naru I forgot to t-tell you," Hinata started finally speaking out loud for the first time, "Ryousuke here is the captain of the Track and Field team." The announcement made Naru's eyes widen; she knew of Konoha High's brilliant sporting achievements, especially in Track and Field, and to find out that the man who saved her yesterday led the team was a big surprise.

"You?" Naru asked Ryo with a look of admiration on her face.

"Me?" the man replied in confusion.

"You are the Track and Field captain?" Naru asked hopefully, and when he nodded Naru beamed a bright smile which caused the blue-haired man to lose his current train of thought. "So have you ever won any awards?" Naru asked, feeling a slight interest in the man.

"I won the nationals last year, in the male 800m sprint" Ryo replied coolly, obviously feeling proud of his achievement yet tried to avoid being arrogant. Naru admired that sort of attitude.

"Wow, I participated in the Nationals for Suna last year too, I only came 3rd though," Naru said enthusiastically, sparking looks of shock from everyone at the table.  
"What's with surprised looks?" Naru asked completely oblivious. To her, 3rd place was another way of saying you're not good enough.

"Naru you ranked 3rd in the Nationals?" Ryo started slightly baffled by the news, "What event?" he asked feeling a surge of hope. It wasn't groundbreaking news that all the good female athletes graduated last year and it left Konoha with no promising females to carry the torch for Konoha High.

"Women's 1500m sprint, though I honestly prefer longer distances," Naru spoke honestly, yet it did nothing to adjust the looks of surprise on Kiba and Hinata's faces, Ryo had recovered but that's because it seemed as if he went into scouting mode.

"Last year 1500m... Oh I remember now, 1st and 2nd place were both participants at Konoha High, if memory serves," Ryo said as he recalled the run, "But you look so different in such a short amount of time, I'm rather surprised." Ryo said, not noticing that Naru slightly twitched at his last comment.

"Yeah, though I didn't lose by much, they were just too fast," Naru admitted.

"Yeah, but this year neither of them are at this school, if you took part this year you could come first," Ryo commented subtly. Naru knew that it was an invitation to join the Track and Field team, but before deciding straight away that she'd join, she wanted to think it over.

"I'll think about it," Naru replied. Ryo smiled knowingly confusing, both Kiba and Hinata once again.

"Did I miss something?" Kiba asked stupidly but Ryo just shrugged, feigning ignorance. Kiba seemingly believing the blue haired man said nothing more on the subject.

The rest of lunch proceeded in such a manner, friendly banter was thrown back and forth within the group and Naru found herself really enjoying the company. She hadn't ever had this much fun in Suna and she was starting to believe her words from last night.

_"I can survive here."_It was starting to sound more true to her by the minute.

However, if she knew that the malevolent platinum blonde haired girl was watching her with a twisted grin, she may not have believed those words at all.

* * *

(End Chapter)

**Wow my longest chapter yet for this fiction, maybe this can make up for my laziness and yes if you're wondering that was Ino at the end.**

**If anyone is wondering why Sasuke is such a jerk whilst Ryo is so kind, there is a reason behind this a big reason which I have discussed with my BETA and even if it seems as if I have steered off into Naru x OC, don't worry I assure you this fiction is Sasuke x Fem Naru despite what happens over the fiction in the end you readers will get what you want.**

**The song itself during the fic was a song I heard when I was younger and used to like wrestling I found the lyrics catchy, now I have a challenge for you all, Tell me exactly who the words relate to and what they mean, each line to that song had significance to why it related to Naru and her current predicament.**

**For those wondering Sasuke will eventually get better, but right now I am making him overly extreme because that's just how I want to portray him, he always seemed egotistical to me and I wanted to make him a slight narcissist at the beginning, don't worry like I said before this will eventually steer into FemNaru x Sasuke I just want to lay down the ground work that's all.**

**Well big thanks to my BETA ****Jack the Reaper ****for editing and discussing the fiction with me, and I think you will be getting chapter 5 much sooner than you got Chapter 4, no wait I can near enough ensure this.**

**Please ****Review** **and** **Check my Poll ****on my profile.**

**-Fate **


End file.
